Sorprendeme
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Arrancan a velocidad sin preocuparse de los cinturones de seguridad. Tienen diecisiete, son hormona adolescente y ganas de pasarlo bien en su último fin de semana antes de regresar al colegio e iniciar el último curso. Van a Londres. SiriusXJames. Slash.


-Lo juro, Sirius

-Lo juro, Sirius. Después de este viaje, sentaré cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Sólo tenemos diecisiete años!- exclama incrédulo Sirius echando la única maleta que llevan en el asiento trasero del auto negro y descapotable que acaban de alquilar.

-Bueno, tampoco es que vaya a prometer celibato y me encierre en un monasterio. Pero quiero agradarle de una vez a Lily-explica James subiendo al auto en el asiento del copiloto-Y no te burles- advierte al predecir la reacción de su amigo.

Sirius suelta una de esas atronadoras carcajadas que parecen más bien ladridos, echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás.

-De acuerdo, no me burlaré. Pero si vas a "sentar cabeza", algo especial tenemos que hacer.- afirma Sirius. Sube al auto golpeando la portezuela al tiempo que James enciende la radio haciendo que los Rolling se hagan escuchar a través de las bocinas.

-Sorpréndeme-desafía James ensanchando esa sonrisa tan suya de niño ilusionado que está listo para abrir los regalos de Navidad debajo del arbolito.

Arrancan a velocidad sin preocuparse de los cinturones de seguridad. Tienen diecisiete, son hormona adolescente y ganas de pasarlo bien en su último fin de semana antes de regresar al colegio e iniciar el último curso. Van a Londres.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado, James?-pregunta Sirius con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tantas chicas le ha valido.

Cuando llegan a Londres no tienen muchas ganas de ir a conseguir chicas, lo dejarán para mañana. Hoy aprovecharán lo que les queda de día para andar tonteando un poco. Van a un supermercado, no sin antes cambiar dinero en Gringotts. Se divierten la mar con el dinero muggle, las cajeras y sobretodo los carritos.

Compran comida por ahí y cervezas y cenan en la habitación del hotel. Iban a alquilar un cuartucho barato, pero Sirius ha insistido en que se merecen algo mejor. Tampoco es un cinco estrellas, pero tiene esa caja negra donde la gente se mueve, aire acondicionado y sabanas limpias, que ya es decir algo.

Se tiran cada uno en su cama con su cerveza a ver la _feletición _o lo que sea, pero al rato terminan en una sola cama, fumando la maría que Sirius ha traído y viendo las tonterías muggles que pasan en el aparato ese. Casi aburridos, deciden dormirse. James manda a su cama a Sirius y se quedan dormidos sin demasiadas dificultades, aunque con la _feletición _encendida pues no han hallado la manera de apagarla.

El sábado al mediodía que es a la hora a la que se levantan, hacen de todo un poco; compran discos de vinilo para poner en el gramófono de Remus, también un par de chamarras de piel y unos lentes enormes de sol que parecen de policía y que según Sirius lo hacen lucir más guapo. James sólo le atiza un golpe en la cabeza y murmura: Idiota.

Hacen llamadas desde un teléfono público y algo deben estar haciendo mal, porque los transeúntes los miran raro al pasar. Cuando se fastidian de estar haciendo el ridículo en medio de la calle, Sirius convence a James de ir a mirar las motocicletas. Se le ha metido en la cabeza comprarse una Harley y hacerla volar a como de lugar. Ha comprado libros incluso y eso ya es decir algo.

Comen papas fritas y refresco cuando les da hambre y cuando está ya oscuro, regresan al hotel. Ambos se dan una ducha y Sirius para variar se tarda una eternidad en el baño haciendo ruidos extraños al sentir el agua caliente en la espalda. También rompiendo con la costumbre, sale desnudo del baño como el exhibicionista que siempre ha sido. De algún modo, James se ha ya acostumbrado a ver pasar frente a él a Sirius todo músculos, piel casi bronceada, cabello empapado y gotas escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo pues el tonto no se ha pasado la toalla, pero aún así grita por molestar: "Sirius, no necesito ver tus miserias". Sirius siguiendo el juego le responde mientras se seca el cabello: "Si, claro, es que ya tienes bastante con las tuyas"

Salen del hotel frescos, con sus botas indecentemente sucias y el cabello despeinado. Entran a un par de bares pero en ninguno de ellos hay chicas que realmente les llamen la atención, aunque igual ellos si logran captar las miradas de un par de chicas bobas que si bien son lindas, ellos andan en busca de algo más interesante.

Fuman como chimeneas, pero nada de la maría, puro tabaco. No quieren que las alucinaciones les hagan elegir a algún adefesio o peor aún a algún trasvesti. Nunca se sabe.

Finalmente entran a un bar maltrecho y con luces de neón en la puerta. Piden una botella y se sientan en la barra. De pronto ve James "algo" que en verdad le llama la atención:

-Hey, Canuto...allá.-murmura James dandole un codazo a Sirius que bebía de su vaso de whisky. Expulsa el humo de su cigarro y las voltea a ver. De inmediato Sirius se yergue sobre su banco, olfateando como el perro que ha encontrado su presa y está pensando en como capturarla.

Son cuatro; parecen de veinticinco y cada una tiene encanto propio. Morena, castaña, rubia y pelirroja como si de un catalogo se tratase. Están buenas y solas. Lo mejor es que hasta parecen con lo que educadamente podrían llamar experiencia. Sirius da una palmada a James en la espalda y con el cigarrillo en los labios se levanta en dirección de las chicas.

-¡Hola, guapas!-saluda Sirius mientras se sienta en su mesa sin esperar a ser invitado. Como sea, James le imita. Ambos se sienten expuestos de algún modo bajo rayos X cuando las cuatro chicas los observan con mirada critica. De cerca, si cabe, James las encuentra aún mejores. La morena parece sacada de una postal caribeña con los labios gruesos y el mejor escote que hayan visto en su vida, ese canalillo se asemeja al fin del mundo. La rubia tiene los ojos azules enormes y bajo la mesa, su minifalda les deja entrever que tiene unas piernas de que te mueres. La castaña trae el cabello corto y fuma de manera pornográfica. Por último está la pelirroja, que no se queda atrás, pero a la cual James intenta evitar ver pues le trae a la mente el cabello de fuego de Lily.

La morena es la primera en hablar. Parece la líder. Bromean un rato con ellas e incluso en determinado momento la morena le quita a Sirius el cigarro de los labios para darle una calada y regresárselo con gesto coqueto. A James, la rubia le sonríe mucho y ambos están satisfechos de que no los hayan rechazado desde un inicio. Sin embargo cuando Sirius intenta meterle mano a la castaña por debajo de la mesa, la morena que parece estar en todo, de inmediato salta:

-¡Espera, guapo! Entérate, no te vamos a salir gratis

Sirius retrocede con gesto ofendido y James pregunta:

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que cobramos-responde la pelirroja dando un trago a su tequila mirando a los ojos a James.

Sirius se reclina sobre la silla y da un trago a su whisky.¿Cobran? ¿Es broma? No, en serio. James se desinfla en su silla resoplando mientras lanza una mirada decepcionada a Sirius.

-Oye, linda. Somos guapos y sabemos hacer un par de cosas que seguro te van a gustar, pero no cargamos dinero. Perfectos no íbamos a ser.

-Sin dinero, no hay trato-se niega la morena terminando con cualquier alternativa.

James entrecierra los ojos tras las gafas casi empañadas por el calor sofocante que reina ahí. Sabe que Sirius no se dará por vencido, tiene esa mirada de perro hambriento.

-Bueno, al menos regálennos un beso-propone Sirius por encima de la botella de tequila y la de whisky. Las cuatro niegan con la cabeza y James está pensando que el que prometía ser el mejor polvo de su vida, se les está escapando de las manos. Está desesperado y seguro que Sirius lo está también. Y James que creía que de verdad le gustaba a la rubia.

No se piensan levantar, aunque igual rogar no sea la mejor opción. Si algo tienen es dignidad, pero también calentura y que nada tiene que ver con enfermedades. Es una disyuntiva difícil. Podrían buscarse otras, aunque nunca encontrarían a unas como ellas. De pronto, la rubia abre la boca:

-Creo que hay una manera de irnos con ustedes.

Las otras tres la voltean a ver como si estuviera loca, pero ella afirma que sabe lo que hace. "Además, hoy no hay mucho cliente".

-¿Cuál es esa manera?-pregunta Sirius ilusionado con los ojos grises resplandeciendo entre los anillos de humo.

-Bésense.-sentencia ella- eso nos pondría, ya sabes...de buen humor.

Sirius arquea una ceja inquisitivo y pregunta:

-¿Besarse quien con quien?

-Ustedes dos-responde la morena que parece de acuerdo con el trato y se inclina sobre la mesa enseñando aun más el escote.

Sirius abre los ojos tanto como puede y después suelta un bufido entre una media sonrisa irónica. Estas chicas si que están locas, Sirius creía haberlo oído todo. Está pensando en ponerse de pie, pero en eso, para sorpresa suya, James cuestiona mirando a las cuatro chicas tras sus gafas:

-Si nos besamos...¿Nos podremos acostar con ustedes?

-Si se besan, lo que sea-asegura la pelirroja con gesto travieso.

-De acuerdo-acepta James haciendo que Sirius a su lado abra la boca en una O perfecta. James no puede estar hablando en serio, piensa Sirius. Está tan impresionado de que su mejor amigo no sólo considere la posibilidad de besarse con él sino que lo esté dando por hecho, que se queda sin una sola palabra. Está totalmente sorprendido.

-Vamos, guapo. Nosotras cuatro en tu cama-persuade la castaña y la forma en que lo está mirando mientras habla es la promesa de la mejor noche de su vida. Los pantalones le empiezan a apretar.

-De acuerdo-concede ahora Sirius echándose hacia atrás el cabello negro sin saber muy bien lo que hace. James parece ansioso de terminar de una vez con aquello. Safarse del problema y pasar a lo importante: las chicas. Por lo tanto se inclina rápido sobre él, pero antes de que llegue si quiera a sentir encima el aliento de James, la morena les interrumpe:

-Pero que sea un buen beso, que sino no vale.

Sirius quiere reclamar, deberían conformarse con que se rozaran los labios, pero ya tiene los labios de James sobre los suyos. Parecen casi suaves y húmedos. Sirius se siente atontado como si hubiera fumado maría o tomado de más. James es quien hace todo, Sirius sólo se deja hacer. Le besa sólo con los labios pero de una manera que Sirius nunca hubiera esperado que James supiera hacer. De pronto se le ocurre que tiene que reaccionar, que es Sirius Black el criminal del sexo del colegio y que James técnicamente lo está violando con los labios. Le muerde el labio inferior para hacerse presente, a lo que James suelta un extraño ruido.

-¡Con la boca abierta, por favor!-exclaman las chicas cuyas voces parecen venir de otro lugar muy lejano.

Ya que estan en aquello, Sirius no piensa dejarlas defraudadas. Eleva las manos hasta la nuca de James y está totalmente listo para responder como Dios manda. Introduce la lengua en la boca de su amigo, recorriendo todo a poco. James le parece en esos momentos, calor, humedad, olor a tabaco y sabor a tequila barato. Nota el cuello tenso de su amigo entre sus manos cuando esté hace alguna cosa extraña con los labios y Sirius siente como si le estuvieran succionando el labio.

Se separan de improviso cuando les falta el aire, después de que Sirius lama la barbilla de su amigo como si se hubiera quedado con ganas de mas. Las cuatro están con la sonrisa más ancha que hasta hace unos momentos. Parecen calientes. Aplauden. Sirius resopla sonrojado como hace mucho no lo está tras besar a alguien, aunque "alguien" no sea precisamente James. Este, por su parte, con las mejillas también arreboladas y acomodándose los lentes, se relame los labios. Ambos se reclinan en sus asientos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Sirius. Entre risas, ella asientan afirmativamente. Se ponen los seis de pie apagando los cigarrillos y acomodándose la ropa.

-Que ella no venga-pide James señalando a la pelirroja. Ni siquiera se parece mucho a Lily, sólo en el cabello y aún así Lily lo tiene más cuidado y según James más bonito. Lo cierto, es que a pesar de eso, no quiere nada que le recuerde a Lily y suficiente ya ha tenido con verla en el bar.

-¿Por qué no?-reclama de inmediato la morena, poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo en su papel de jefa. Sirius descifra en los ojos castaños de James la razón del rechazo.

-Su ex-novia era pelirroja-interviene Sirius mintiendo. Ya quisiera haber salido James con Lily.

-Oh ya veo, -dice la morena-Ni modo, Melanie-se disculpa dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-Tendrás que buscar a algún cliente.

Melanie resopla ofendida y murmura al marcharse: "Sólo son adolescentes".

Tres cuadras es una distancia cerca en situaciones normales. Pero las tres cuadras que separan al hotel del bar se les hacen las más largas de su vida. Cuando al doblar la esquina vislumbran el hotel, James viene ya besuqueandose con la rubia a la par que Sirius se reparte entre la castaña y la morena.

Entran a la habitación dando tumbos. La televisión la habrán apagado los del hotel pues el cuarto permanece en penumbras. La castaña es la que enciende el interruptor.

Están a punto de tirarse a las mejores chicas que han conseguido hasta ahora. James acorrala a la suya contra la pared al tiempo que ella enreda sus piernas en la cadera de él. Se besan con la boca abierta y todo lo hacen sin mucho preámbulo. James le ha levantado la falda hasta la cintura y le masajea los muslos. La chica le ayuda al desabrocharse el sostén. Se olvida de sus labios y recorre la línea de su cuello hasta sus pechos. Es muy escandalosa la rubia o él realmente es bueno en lo que está haciendo. James prefiere creer en los puntos intermedios. Le mete mano entre las bragas.

Sirius no la pasa mal con las otras dos. La habitación huele ya a sexo y el ya no trae camisa ni las chicas ropa. La morena le abre el cierre del pantalón y la boca de la castaña es saliva, mordidas y urgencia. James ya está con la rubia sobre la cama montando él sobre ella. Perdió la virginidad el año pasado en un viaje como ese sólo que con una chica de su edad, pero desde entonces ha habido muchas muy buenas noches en Hogwarts y otro par en lo que llevan de vacaciones. No es la primera vez que Sirius le ve tirandose a una chica, igual tampoco le está poniendo mucha atención porque le están dando la mejor mamada de su vida.

-¡Comparte!-exclama James que está por terminar con la rubia. Sirius le pasa la castaña y está se echa junto a James y la rubia sobre la cama. Le está arrancando los labios a mordidas a la rubia mientras a la castaña la masturba. ¡Está teniendo un trío! ¡Y con Sirius frente a él! ¡Casi una orgía!

Vaya que es eso sorprendente.

-¿Cómo te llamas lindura?-pregunta James entre los gemidos que inundan la habitación como un gas tóxico y adictivo.

-Lily-es la respuesta.

James quita la mano de inmediato como si se quemara y se da la vuelta con asco casi reflejado en su semblante. Murmura "vete" mientras ella lo toma de los hombros trantando de darle la vuelta.

-Vete-casi grita James molesto. Fastidiado. Primero la pelirroja y ahora esta ha resultado llamarse Lily.

Ella recoge sus cosas y se va. Sirius y la morena ni parecen enterarse, están muy entretenidos haciendo mucho escandalo. Sirius ya está entrando y saliendo de la chica contra la pared, aún sin que este se haya quitado propiamente los pantalones. James trata de seguir con lo suyo, pero el rostro de Lily le cruza la mente más veces de las que quisiera. La rubia persiste, persigue su lengua, se esfuerza.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-pregunta jadeando la morena aprisionada como Sirius la tiene contra la pared.

-¿A quién le importa?-murmura Sirius que seguro ni se entera de quien es Lily y de lo que habla la chica.

-No, en serio. ¿Dónde está?-pregunta esta vez con el tono de voz elevado ella separándose de Sirius.

-Y yo que voy a saber-es la explicación de Sirius. Ella se safa de los brazos de Sirius y se va directo contra James soltándole una cachetada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada. Ella se largó-explica James molesto. Quiere que se larguen. Tiene mal humor. Preguntarle el nombre ha sido lo peor que se le ha podido ocurrir.

-¿Cómo que nada?¡Jennifer, nos vamos!-grita ahora la morena recogiendo su ropa mientras Sirius mira anonadado la escena sin saber si quiera que es lo que ocurre. Trata de retenerla. ¡Tienen algo que terminar! ¡Aquello sólo empezaba!

La morena le avienta su ropa a la rubia, la jala del brazo y anuncia que se marchan ya. Se grita con James y ella dice que si algo le paso a Lily se las verán con ella. Sirius tapa la salida y ella lo abofetea. La rubia no habla ni dice nada sólo se va tras la otra. Cuando salen azotando la puerta, Sirius avienta lo primero que ve que es el control remoto del televisor.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste James? ¿Por qué se largaron?

-Corrí a la castaña. Se llamaba Lily-dice por toda explicación James acostándose por completo sobre la cama, ignorando a Sirius plantado en medio de la habitación con sólo sus vaqueros medios puestos y apretados por una erección que no pudo ser terminada.

-Anda tú. ¿Y a mí quien me baja lo caliente?

-Vete a dar un baño de agua fría.-masculla James entre dientes que está también medio desnudo. Quiere que la cama se lo trague y lo vomite en el África como mínimo. Más que enojado ahora mismo se siente deprimido-Y ni me grites que nunca me lo perdonarás, ya se que lo vas a hacer.

-¡Eran las mejores chicas de mi vida! Si anda, te lo voy a perdonar así como así, sólo porque besas bien.-exclama Sirius con el cabello desordenado por todos lados, gotas de sudor en todo el torso y esa mirada de perro hambriento que James conoce también. A final de cuentas, le hace reír.

Sirius se pierde en el baño un par de minutos y James tiene tiempo para despejarse la mente y darse cuenta de que Sirius no tiene la culpa de que el haya sido tan idiota para preguntar por nombres cuando lo realmente importante no era eso. Se pone de nuevo los vaqueros y no la pijama. Igual no tiene ganas de dormirse. Enciende el televisor con el volumen alto cuando encuentra el botón porque no quiere enterarse de lo que pasa dentro del baño y crea una sonrisa sarcástica al pensar lo que habrían dicho si les hubieran contado que terminarían viendo el aparato este muggle.

Sirius sale del baño sin bañarse pero con un letrero de "te perdono, Potter" en la cara. James sonríe como Sirius ya ha entendido que sólo el hace de "no lo vuelvo a hacer" como el niño que acaba de destrozar la vajilla de sus padres.

Se tumba sobre la otra cama que es la menos revuelta. James se pone en pie y se encamina hacia el baño. Avisa que él si se va a dar una ducha.

-Pues claro, tú al menos si le diste una repasada a la rubiecita.

-No empecemos, Sirius. De verdad, lo siento y ...

-Ya, ya, ya. Quedamos en que te perdonaba porque besabas bien-le silencia Sirius levantándose de la cama para recoger el control que él mismo había aventado hace un rato, pero después al ver a James acomodarse las gafas y revolverse el cabello como hace siempre que está nervioso, se lo piensa mejor.-¿Quién te enseño a besar así, Potter?-pregunta Sirius a tres metros de distancia de James donde pueden olerse el aliento a alcohol.

-Mmm, ya ves. La escuela de la vida-responde James como si nada sin una sola nota nerviosa en su voz, pero subiéndose las gafas delatándose. Sirius se acerca sólo un poco más y sonríe de medio lado cuando James se aleja un paso hacia atrás.

-Uuuh. Primero casi me arrancas los labios en el bar y ahora te asustas porque me acerco sólo un poco-hace ver Sirius con los ojos grises resplandeciendo.

-Eran medidas extremas. Sólo así vendrían con nosotros.

-¿En serio? Yo digo, que medidas extremas requiere el que me hayan dejado a medias por tu culpa precisamente-asegura Sirius dando otro paso. James sonríe. Se conocen desde el primer día en Hogwarts, son amigos desde siempre y hermanos desde quien sabe cuando. Han hecho y deshecho de todo juntos. Se quieren bastante y se tienen una confianza descomunal. Pero sobretodo de vez en cuando funcionan como un mismo cerebro y James lee en la cabeza de Sirius que este no se dará por vencido, por lo cual decide entrar en su juego.

-Pues yo creo que no requiere nada. Aparte creo que está leyenda en torno a ti sobre si eres el dios del sexo en Hogwarts me parece más bien falsa. Irreal. A mi no me pareces tan bueno-pica James dando donde más le duele a Sirius. Este de inmediato ataca.

-¿Ah si?-murmura y su mano se desliza por la espalda desnuda de James con lentitud. Siente el escalofrío de él y ríe.-Vamos a comprobarlo.-reta Sirius. Lo está acorralando contra la puerta del baño mientras permanece a centímetros ya de la boca de su amigo. James entorna la mirada tras los cristales de sus lentes.

-¿Me estás seduciendo, Canuto?-pregunta James como para ganar tiempo. Sirius tiene la mirada cargada de sexo y lo está viendo a él.¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-Te estoy retando-aclara Sirius. James alza las cejas sin despegar los ojos de los de Sirius. Es un viejo juego desde que eran críos. Ver quien aguanta más sin desviar la mirada.-Se que te gustó. Te relamiste los labios-le recuerda.

-Soy un caballero, tenía que aparentar que me había gustado-argumenta James al cual las gafas se le vuelven a empañar. Siente las rodillas de Sirius contra las suyas y el resto de su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca. Desvía la mirada perdiendo el juego. Sirius inclina la cabeza sólo un milímetro con ademán burlón y sus barbillas se rozan. El contacto es como corriente eléctrica y James brinca hacia atrás y no puede evitar exclamar-¡Canuto, ya!

Sirius ríe con ganas con su risa de perro y se vuelve a acercar.

-¿Beso bien o te lo tengo que volver a comprobar?

-Besas mal-miente James. Llevarle la contraria es su deporte favorito junto con el quidditch. Besarse con su mejor amigo, la actividad que nunca planeó realizar. Sirius cumple su amenaza y se acerca más rozándole solo los labios. James corresponde y sólo se besan con la boca cerrada. Casi con cuidado, con el cuerpo otra vez muy cerca uno del otro despidiendo mucho calor y hormona adolescente.- Somos como hermanos. No es esto incesto?-pregunta James con la voz rasposa separándose sólo un poco.

-Creo que si, pero ya ves que a los Black se nos da esto de enrollarnos con la familia-dice Sirius pegándose más a James, con lo que puede sentir el torso desnudo de su amigo contra el suyo. Los dos tienen cuerpos bien trabajados. Genética y quidditch. Los músculos de ambos están tensos y su piel está perlada con gotas de sudor. Respiran lento y caliente sobre el otro, mientras los besos aumentan de intensidad.

Lo hacen despacio, sin prisas. No hay chicas calientes mirando. Sólo ellos dos y la caja muggle. Sirius se toma con calma el recorrer la línea de la mandíbula de James dejando pequeñas marcas. James toca la espalda tensa de Sirius con una sola mano y el solo roce es una descarga de sensaciones. Se tiran sobre la cama, Sirius encima. Le quita las gafas a James.

-Veo borroso.

-Es que estás llegando al cielo-murmura Sirius contra su hombro dando pequeños mordiscos. James hunde las manos al final de la espalda de su amigo. Está tratando de ir bajándole los pantalones. Se frotan. Sus respiraciones se vuelven entrecortadas y cada beso lleva más urgencia que el anterior. Sirius le chupa del cuello como si fuera un vampiro y pretendiera dejarlo vacío de sangre. James gime contra su voluntad y arranca un ronco jadeo de Sirius cuando levanta la cadera del colchón y hace que el bulto en su pantalón toque el de Sirius.

Sirius desciende sobre el pecho de James, besando aquí, mordiendo allá. Tiene temblores. No sabe donde quedó el colchón, sólo siente a Sirius encima desabrochándole los pantalones. No recuerda que la rubia aquella lo hay puesto tan mal.

-¿Qué haces?-ronronea prácticamente James que no ve de que sirve su pregunta.

-Los pantalones se te ven muy apretados.

-Los tuyos lo parecen también.

-Ya lo creo-murmura Sirius liberando la erección de James.-Ahora si me dices, si beso bien o si beso mal.

_Dios. _¿De verdad tiene que responder eso? Cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda tanto como puede. Sirius va de arriba abajo, despacio, tortuosamente lento. Con calma, entreteniéndose. Más abajo. Sabe lo que hace y lo hace bien. De nuevo hacia arriba enredando la lengua. James mete las manos en el cabello negro de Sirius porque necesita de algo con que agarrarse. Murmura incoherencias. Abre los ojos y aunque ve borroso, la visión de Sirius entre sus piernas le parece aunque incomprensible, excitante porque ahorita no anda para explicaciones racionales. Se siente a punto de caramelo. Como chocolate a baño maría o nieve de limón deshaciéndose en su boca. Todo es liquido y borroso más no por la ausencia de los lentes.

Sirius se levanta y deja de hacer aquello dejándole a sólo instante de un prometedor orgasmo.

-¿Beso bien, Potter?- insiste Sirius de nuevo a la altura de sus labios, besándole con la lengua.

-Mmm...si-es lo único que James se cree capaz de decir. La boca de Sirius está tan caliente como un horno y su contacto es húmedo y resbaladizo. James lo siente en cada célula del cuerpo. Por supuesto que besa bien.

Ruedan por la cama, quedando ahora James sobre Sirius. Se meten mano ambos. Se masturban como ellos mismo se lo harían. Aquello ha dejado de ser un reto y es más bien una necesidad. Se muerden en la espalda, en el pecho, donde sea. Rápido y violento y por momentos con lentitud y suavidad. El cambio de ritmo parece de lo más excitante. Es una montaña rusa de sensaciones.

James desliza el pulgar en lo más sensible de la erección de Sirius mientras se hacen un lío de lenguas y mordidas, murmura contra los labios de Sirius suspirando hondo: "Si que me has sorprendido"

Sirius es el primero en correrse, mientras el mundo se pone de cabeza, las luces se apagan y los colores se vuelven una mancha borrosa. James sigue besando y Sirius devuelve los besos sin fuerza pero con ansia. Se aferra a la espalda ancha de James y al contacto de Sirius derritiéndose contra su miembro, James se corre segundo.

Acaban con largos estertores y besos prolongados uno encima del otro, sin perderse un solo segundo del orgasmo que es diferente de cualquier otro que hayan tenido; les sale de las entrañas y se esparce a cada membrana con oleadas una más fuerte que la otra.

Cuando las respiraciones se vuelven más controladas, Sirius dice:

-Ahora si te perdono lo de las chicas.

-Me siento usado-reniega James encendiendo un cigarro.

-Me pediste que te sorprendiera, no te puedes quejar.

-¿Y que tal su gran fin de semana en Londres?

-Pues...bien, ya sabes.-contesta James buscando con la mirada a Lily

-Por esas caras que llevan, no quiero ni imaginar la de cosas malas que habrán hecho-afirma Remus con ese eterno tono de regaño condescendiente.

-Yo no diría malas-se defiende Sirius mientras avanzan hacia el expresso de Hogwarts-yo más bien diría sorprendentes.

Remus pone cara escandalizada y los tres se echan a reír. James le da un golpe a Sirius en la cabeza, a lo que Sirius responde con uno en el estomago. Se van pegando un rato hasta que llegan al compartimiento. Son golpes de amigos, nada diferente de lo que hayan hecho el fin de semana.

(fin)


End file.
